


Holidating

by not_a_bat



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Based on that new Netflix Dating Show, Christmas Time, Dani is Perfectly Splendid, F/F, F/M, Fireside conversations, Fluff, Its a Tagalanche, Jamie is Wonderful Obviously, Reality TV, Snow, booze, dating show, gentle angst, set in Austria, this is too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_a_bat/pseuds/not_a_bat
Summary: When Dani's mom convinces her to apply to be on a new Christmas themed dating show in hopes she will find a future husband, Dani doesn't think she is serious. She was. Dani doesn't think there is any harm in applying and making her mom happy as there is no way she will be chosen. She is. Dani doesn't think there is a chance in hell she will find love in some snowy Austrian countryside. Will she?Owen is determined to jumpstart his life after losing his mom and sets his sights on falling in love this winter. Jamie is happy to continue on with her boring life alone thanks. That is until Owen's new dating show's future is in jeopardy thanks to a casting issue, leaving Jamie to join the ranks last minute. Not that she plans of falling in love still.Can any of them find love, or at least the perfect person to bring home for Christmas? They only have 12 dates to find out.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie, Hannah Grose/Owen Sharma, Rebecca Jessel/Peter Quint
Comments: 13
Kudos: 100





	1. The First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, well, look what we have here. It is I, random internet person who can't get their shit together long enough to finish my longstanding WIP. I come in peace and offering this which could not kindly get the f out of my head. Hopefully this brings a bit of Christmas cheer. This first chapter might be a bit rough as I'm kinda sleepy so errors may abound. Feel free to send coal.

Dani had managed to live comfortably in denial up until the point some stressed woman, named either Sharron or Shirley, or was it Sherry, zipped up her too-tight dress for her as she carried on a conversation with another mystery person on a walkie-talkie. On one hand, it was quite an achievement, getting through the casting process, the home tapes, the packing, and several exhausting flights without fully accepting that she had let her equally exhausting mother talk her into something this out of character. On the other hand, she was starting to think she would have been better off living in denial just a hair longer, maybe until it was over. That would have been preferable really.

“Yeah, yeah. I know. She is on her way. Uh huh. Yeah Colin, finishing now.” A distracted hand waved her forward and towards a door. “Jesus, you’d think this was his first time. I told him we would just be a minute, but does he ever listen?”

Dani slipped her feet back into her freshly discarded heels before rushing to catch up with the woman already half way out the door and down the hall. The very grandiose and expensive looking hall. One more reminder that this was reality and not just a very wild dream.

She had never been one to back out, well save for that ONE time, but still, Dani considered herself true to her word, reliable. Yet with every echoing step towards her commitment, she felt more and more compelled to take off in an aimless and likely reckless run to god knows where, Austria. Maybe she should have been more aware on the drive from the airport. It was a long drive. And there was a lot of snow. Maybe going through with this whole thing wouldn’t be as bad as dying in some snow covered Austrian hills. Maybe.

“Okay, Danielle, right?

“Uh, Dani, actually.” Not that she trusted the woman heard her over all that aggressive hand waving.

“Just stand here for now, we’ll bring the others in.”

She took her place next to oversized replica of the mansion, thankful to spot servers with wine off to the sides. The sooner they got to that part, the better. 

“Right, so just remember what Ryan went over with you earlier. You are just going to meet the other two first, so just relax.” 

Before she could respond the woman was power-walking away. If only that could be her right now.

Dani closed her eyes, willing her breathing to even out.

“You’re Dani Clayton, you’re are in Austria, you can do this, you will not run away. You’re Dani Clayton, you’re in Austria, you can do this, you will not run away. You’re Dani Clayton, you’re in…” 

The unmistakable sound of the heavy side door opening again cut through her under-the-breathe mantra. A tall man in a very dapper suit walked in, looking about as unsure, but much calmer than she was sure she did. He made it about five steps in before spotting her and smiling kindly her way. Something about him put her a little more at east, and for the first time since she had realized exactly what she got herself into (or what mother had gotten her to agree to get herself into), she felt like maybe she wouldn’t need to abscond to the surrounding forest.

“I take it you are one of my lovely costars?” He offered his hand, which she readily took. His palm was warm and comforting, friendly.

“I suppose I am. I’m Dani.”

His smile grew as he bowed just enough to barely make out. “Owen.”

Before either could continue on with their introduction, the telltale groan of the door stole their attention.

Her only prior knowledge of her costars went as far as there were two, a man and a woman. There was no reason to expect anything of either, and certainly Owen had been no surprise as she had nothing to base a comparison off of, and yet, her other costar was by all means, not expected.

Dani watched with rapt attention as the woman sauntered in, giving no mind to the cameras in the ballroom, nor the opulence and grandeur of the space. It was as if she were just strolling in from an afternoon walk. Except for her attire that was. It certainly wasn’t screaming afternoon walk, more like screaming ‘holy shit its suddenly warm in here’.

She may be a lost cause, and who knows if Owen will have any luck, but Dani was absolutely certain this newcomer would have no problem getting her potential suitors to fall for her. Just that dress alone, nothing fancy, just a plain, mid-thigh black dress with gorgeous jacket… it could turn heads. It turned hers and she was straight. Imagine what someone who was into women would think.

The woman spotted them, as had Owen, but instead of walking towards them, she flashed them a wink before turning to her right, approaching one of the servers Dani had spotted earlier. The young man looked a little uncertain but extended a glass her way. 

“Thanks love, but if it’s no matter to you I think I’ll just take the lot.”

And much to Dani’s amusement and the server’s horror, the woman slid the entire tray of drinks from his hand.

“Figured the occasion called for as much alcohol as we could get our hands on.” The woman, now close enough to reach, extended the tray in their direction. Owen offered a glass to Dani, who happily accepted, before taking one for himself. The other woman took the last in one hand and tucked the empty tray under her opposite arm. “Cheers”

“Jamie, darling, I’m fairly confident we weren’t supposed to just go at it like a buffet.”

“I don’t see why not? It’s not like they were going to drink them. Besides, I don’t know about you, but I needed a bloody drink if there is any hope of making it through this shit show.”

Dani lowed her glass from her mouth, brow furrowed in confusion. “Sorry, do you two know each other already?”

“Christ, Owen, you didn’t already fill in the American?” The other woman shot a playfully scolding look his way. “Can’t go scaring off our ally already.”

She shifted the tray to her occupied arm, freeing a hand to offer to Dani.

“Uh, no, he hasn’t said anything. But I take it you do know each other then?”

“Yeah, yeah, long story. Don’t worry, I’ll fill you in once these vultures disappear.” Her head bobbed to the left, towards the closest cameraman. “I suppose this one already gave it away, but I’m Jamie.”

She still felt beyond lost, but offered her hand to shake anyways. “Oh, uh, nice to meet you Jamie. I’m Dani.”

Owen’s handshake had been a comfort, and instant sighting of a buoy in harsh waters, but Jamie’s did nothing to quiet the storm. If anything, Dani felt as if she had been capsized by an unexpected swell. Unexpected. There was that word again. But fitting, still.

Their eyes met and for a second Dani could have sworn that the cheeky grin on Jamie’s face faltered, turning to something else entirely, though she couldn’t place it before the grin was back, as if it had all been in her head. And perhaps it might have been.

The hand in hers slipped free, fingers brushing as they returned to their respective owners’ sides.

Owen pipped up again, but Dani couldn’t focus. Her fingers felt frayed, tingling, almost like she had been caught between a plug and an electrical socket. She kept rubbing them against her palm but the sensation persisted, just a steady droning frizzle in each of the tips.

A man appeared beside Jamie, relieving her arm of its tray and her empty glass. Out of the corner of her eye, Dani watched him return to the wine table, but quickly her focus drifted towards one of the other serves, a woman. The men had all been wearing classic tuxedos while the women had long black dresses, but this woman was stepping out of the long dress to reveal a much shorter, and what Dani could only describe as asphyxiatingly tight, red dress.

To be fair, she had only ever waited tables in high school for a whooping two and a half hours before she dumped a very large and very hot bowl of soup all over a table of four. For someone with her levels of nervous energy, she figured it wasn’t for her and switched to babysitting. Even still, she felt more than comfortable guessing this sort of wardrobe change mid-greeting-ball was not normal for the staff.

Owen’s facial expressions seemed to agree, as he too clocked the unusual behavior. Just as she made to comment there was a tap to her shoulder. She turned to find a tall, wiry man in glasses smiling brightly down at her.

“Hi. I’m Eddie, your date.

>>>

The rest of the party had gone rather smoothly for her. Eddie had been nothing but lovely (well… mostly lovely), if not just a little underwhelming. He had quickly reminded her of the many boys in Iowa that she liked plenty, but just not enough. Not how they liked her. It felt unfair to assume so early into things that Eddie would fall in line with the rest, but she had been just a bit disappointed that once again there just wasn’t a spark.

Maybe it would come.

She couldn’t say much for the other two, having wandered off to find a sliver of privacy to meet their own dates. From the look of it, Owen had enjoyed himself, but Dani suspected he could always bring a bit of joy to any situation. She was happy to see that regardless of the details, the first impression hadn’t sent him running.

Jamie… she was a harder read, which might explain why she spent so much of the evening glancing in their direction. Eddie had pointed it out after his third time repeating some tidbit of information that she had still not followed. She felt bad about it, not having meant to ignore him, but she just couldn’t get a sense of how the pair of women just out of earshot were getting along. She chalked her concern up to just that, concern. After all, she figured Jamie and Owen were both in this with her, so she should be in it with them. Have their backs. Make sure the beautiful women they were on dates with weren’t making them miserable. Making Jamie miserable. Just friendly concern. That’s all.

A knock on her door reminded her of her current task – change into something warm and comfortable. The camera crew had vanished for the night and the main three had declared that regardless of how the evening went, it was worth celebrating making it through, with ample booze (kindly pilfered by their very own Jamie) of course.

She opened the door to find Jamie balancing two bottles of champaign and what looked to be a large plate of cheese and an even larger loaf of bread.

“Sorry, just finishing up in here. Come on in.”

Jamie readjusted her load but made no move to come in. “Nah, that’s alright, I’ll wait out here. Don’t want to infringe on your privacy.”

“Nonsense. You look like you’re about to drop all of that any second now.” Flashes of hot soup splattered about an angry family of four shot through her mind. “After the night we have all had, we need every drop of that wine.”

“Fair point.” Jaime conceded, finally stepping foot into Dani’s room and immediately depositing her haul on the closest surface.

Dani closed the door behind her and returned to the closet. If only she had taken the time to unpack a little more carefully, she wouldn’t still be searching for her favorite hoodie.

“So, uh, your date go alright then?”

“Oh, yeah. It was great, Eddie, my date, was great.” There it was – slipped off the hanger and onto the pile of clothes atop her suitcase. “Well, great may be too generous, but he was okay. Nice at least. Well, mostly nice.”

Jamie hummed to herself, clearly biting back a comment of some sort.

She turned to face the brunette, who had busied herself studying the books she left sitting on the top of the dresser. Dani slipped the hoodie on as she toed into her slippers. “What is the ‘mmhm’ for?”

“Nothing.” But she could tell it wasn’t, that there was more, and she sensed Jamie wouldn’t leave her guessing if she just gave it a moment. “Just… I don’t know. It’s not like I talked to the guy or anything, but I just don’t like the sound of ‘mostly nice’ is all. Tends to imply there was some not so nice involved.”

Dani sat down on the edge of bed as Jamie finally turned to face her, leaning back casually against the dresser. “I mean, he really was nice. It was just one thing really. Reminded me of the sort of comments my mom is always saying.”

Jamie’s left eyebrow drew up but she didn’t say anything, giving her room to continue if she chose to do so.

“My mom, she is just so stuck in this mindset of women having a place. She just wants me to find a husband and quit my job and have children. And don’t get me wrong, I love kids, which is why I teach them, but I’m not going to just quit teaching if I get married.” She propped her head up in her hand, elbow digging into her knee. “I just don’t know that I want that life… a super traditional life. I don’t know that it is for me but I certainly know it isn’t for anyone else to expect from me.”

The other woman rocked back onto two feet, slowly making her way over to sit next to her. “This may come as a bit of a shock to you, what with my lesbianism and all, but I understand not wanting to be pigeonholed into some stereotypical, heteronormative life.” Jamie tucked one leg under the other so she could face Dani better. “I’m sorry your mom doesn’t seem to get that it is your choice. Because it is Dani. Your choice. Your life, your choice, right?”

“Right.” Jamie was right. She knew it, and if asked if she could stand up to her mom right now she would say yes. But in the cold light of day come tomorrow morning, she knew her answer would change.

“So then, this guy, Eddie?” She hummed in agreement. “What was it he did that reminded you of that bullshit? Because I’ll sort him out if you’d like.”

Jamie winked at her, drawing the first truly genuine smile out of her since the three of them had first met at the start of the ball.

“He just insinuated that he makes enough to support me, that I wouldn’t have to keep teaching. Which, doesn’t sound bad, really, it sounds quite a nice thing to say, until he put a little more emphasis on it. I wouldn’t HAVE to keep teaching. It wouldn’t be a financial necessity so then, to him, or at least how I took it to be to him, it would be silly for me to keep teaching. That he wouldn’t want that.”

Jamie sucked her teeth. “Well frankly Dani, that’s some fucking bullshit.”

She nodded. She knew it was, when the comment was made, but since she had talked around it so many times in her head she had started to think that she had overblown it. That she misread or misunderstood, or overreacted. 

“Look, it isn’t my business to tell you how to deal with this, but I think you can do better than some bloke who thinks the job you presumably love isn’t worth anything. Get into that territory and things start to lean more towards possession, not love.”

Another knock at the door jarred her out of her response. She had forgotten they were to meet Owen, and sure enough, the man himself stood waiting at her door, holding another bottle of wine and a tin of something.

“Shit, mate, sorry.” Jamie popped up from her spot to collect her stolen goods, stuffing some in Dani’s hands as she passed. “Got a bit caught up and forgot all about you.”

“Ah, well, I suppose I shouldn’t be too surprised. Been waiting for you to find a woman to run off with for ages, just didn’t figure you’d make a go of it now with our straight cast mate.”

Jamie shoved him gently as they began their journey down the hallway leaving Dani’s face flushed and her heart racing as she stood fixed outside her doorway trying to find a logical explanation for the feelings in her chest following Owen’s suggestion.

“Hey Poppins, you coming?”


	2. The Second Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani, Jamie, and Owen discuss their first dates over wine. The second date proves to be too much for one of them, and not enough of something for the other.

Owen and Jamie, as it turned out, were good friends from back in reality. Dani was somewhat apprehensive that she wouldn’t fit into their preexisting dynamic, but that concern ended up forgotten ten minutes into their fireside tell-all. It was a relief, really, to find some people to bond with, who would understand this process. If she let herself become a little hopeful, maybe even have some new friends when all of this was over and behind them. She would of course have to survive the rest of the process.

By the end of their second bottle of wine, she had learned a lot about Owen. His culinary background, his mother, her decline in health and eventual passing. She felt for him. While she had not lost her own mother, in many ways it had felt like she had. It wasn’t like she had really been there for her as a child. Not like she was a close confidant in adulthood. No, she was just there, waiting to be disappointed, a stretch too drunk, and asking for way too much from Dani.

Owen, the gentle soul she was beginning to see him for, was soft but honest in his remembrance of his mother. And with that love in his heart, he set out to live life for himself for the first time since his mother first took ill. Dani admired him for it. Both the way he cared for the woman and the manner in which he looked to his life without her. 

Jamie was less open about her background, but Dani could respect that. It wasn’t as if she had given them every depressing detail. Whatever the other woman wasn’t sharing she figured was her own business. But the pieces of herself that the brunette shared, Dani felt fond of. She was a gardener, and from her description, not a people person at all. The way Owen smiled as he shook his head at her description of herself led Dani to believe that maybe there was more to the wall-off gardener’s relationship with others than she was letting on. From what little she had learned of Jamie, Dani would easily believe that she cared for people at least as much as she claimed to care for her plants.

Jamie figured in to the whole mess as a mere turn of luck. Dani couldn’t help but feel it to be good luck the other woman was here, having decided she quite liked the foul-mouthed brunette. She suspected the woman in question would pin it down to bad luck. Unsurprising to her, Jamie wasn’t really into the whole matchmaking, public dating, find your true love type of nonsense peddled by the show’s producers. Dani didn’t really blame her. She highly doubted she would find love in the middle of Austria in only 12 dates either. 

Yet here she was.

As was Jamie.

Joke is on them she figured.

The original third cast member, a nameless mystery woman not a one of them knew anything about, had pulled out with only a few weeks to go. Dani remembered the call from production about a possible delay, though she was never given anything beyond that. Owen, as it turned out, thought to ask for himself and had been informed of the problem. Filming was delayed until they were able to find another woman, and one who was interested in women at that. Their dates had already been arranged after all. Easier to find one instead of many.

The pair never detailed how Jamie was persuaded to agree to become the new resident lesbian, but eventually she did and now they all sat together, slightly drunk, in an Austrian grand manor.

“I still can’t get over how forward that woman was. I keep thinking, surely no one would be that brazen, but perhaps I’ve spent too long out in the country.” Owen brought the bottle to his lips for the third time without a single sip, too overcome with giggles to drink.

Jamie, still draped across the lounge chair closest to Dani, replied “You would think my saying ‘no’ six times would have gotten the fucking point across but clearly she wasn’t really interested in my take.”

“No, just your…”

“Owen, I swear if you finish that sentence you will regret it for an excruciatingly long time.”

Jamie’s date, the woman Dani caught changing out of her server’s uniform, had been an instant disaster, at least by the tales Jamie had told. Why they had their first dates hide in plain sight like that in the first place, masquerading as servers, was beyond her. At least her date hadn’t tried to convince her to ditch the party a few minutes in to continue disrobing in peace. Eddie had been a far cry from instant connection, but as she learned, he could have been worse.

“I’ll give you this though, bet you ten pounds she shows up at my door tonight looking for some midnight hookup.” The brunette sat up finally, brushing her curls from out of her face. “Don’t know that I’ll have it in me to be so polite about my rejection if she does.”

“I’d offer to come to your rescue if we shared a wall. Just knock out a distress signal.” Owen finally managed his laughter. “Or should I say de-dress signal?”

Jamie shook her head at him, despite a very cute slight grin appearing on her face.

Cute? That was a weird thing to think. Maybe it was just the alcohol talking, just some confusion from feeling grateful for the new friendship.

“Dani?”

She realized Owen had mentioned her name already twice. “Oh, huh? Sorry, think I might be zoning out.”

“I was just saying you share a wall with Jamie.”

“I do?”

She looked over at the woman, eyes glazed over from the wine just a hair, but still locked on hers.

“Yeah. We’re neighbors Poppins.” That was news that felt… important for some reason. Though she couldn’t reason why. “So, if you hear me shoutin’ out in the night, I’m either in need of a rescue from Megan, or I’ve decided to make an escape attempt, in which case you’d be welcome to join provided you keep up. Can’t be having you getting me in any trouble now, can I?”

Her throat felt very, very dry. “Uh, no, no trouble from me. Scout’s honor.”

Jamie gave her a curious glance until Dani couldn’t take the attention and broke their eye contact.

“Think I’m off to bed.” She plucked a sweet from the tin Owen had brought as she rose from her seat. “You both have a good night.”

A “Goodnight,” from Owen chimed in with Jamie’s, “Night Poppins,” as she made her way towards the door, thoughts already swirling around the curious moment just now with the other woman.

>>>

It felt weird to be paraded in front of cameras in pajamas that weren’t hers. But she supposed it was just one more weird facet of reality TV. At least everyone else was too. Owen’s, bless his heart, read “Deck the halls!” with little pictures of Christmas themed card decks printed all over. At least it fit his pun-loving spirit. Jamie’s was a comfortable pair of mistletoe pajama pants, a matching tank top, and what Dani could only assume was Jamie’s own zip-up hoodie. She meanwhile was in long silk sleep pants and a matching, but rather revealing top. While comfortable, she wouldn’t have chosen it for herself to wear on TV.

Their three dates stood before them, all decked in festive sleepwear, looking more cheerful than she herself felt.

A long night of restlessness and drunken thoughts kept her from feeling any more at ease than she had last night when she went to bed. Knowing she had a date alone with Eddie today wasn’t the most exciting prospect after all.

Owen opened the first cubby in the mansion replica, which was acting as a giant advent calendar of sorts.

As he read their first morning message, outlining in very few words they would be heading out for one-on-one dates, she let her eyes roam until she was looking over at Jamie on the far side of Owen. She looked even less pleased than Dani did. It would be a miracle if they didn’t make them reshoot this. They had been told to look enthusiastic and neither of their main two women looked anything like they wanted to be here.

At least Jamie looked good. Her pajamas suited her. Comfortable, practical, but still somehow really sexy. In honesty, it was less the clothes than the way the woman in them held herself. That energy she carried with her. Dani had accepted she was drawn to it, reasoning she was just admiring the woman’s confidence in her own body, in her own life. That was surely what it was.

A looming presence jarred her from her thoughts.

“Good morning, Danielle. Our crew said to meet out front for the production car in an hour, but I was hoping you’d like to have some coffee with me first?”

Eddie. Right, she had totally forgotten about him.

“Uh…” She didn’t want to say yes, but couldn’t work out an excuse quickly enough to justify why not. “I suppose so, sure. I just need twenty minutes to change.” 

His face lit up and she found herself feeling guilty for wanting to turn him down. He seemed so genuine in his interest. 

“Great!” He smiled at her brightly. “I’ll see you in a few then.”

“See you in a few.” She smiled back and hoped it looked convincing.

>>>

The date went better than she expected. She managed to worry less and actually enjoy herself, and Eddie’s company. There were no more worrisome traditionalist comments or awkwardness. She felt like they had been friends for years. Almost as if they had grown up together.

Their holiday cookies however, looked disastrous.

When they had been told they would be taken to a village bakery and taught how to make local holiday staple, she assumed there would have been a little more supervision by someone who knew what they were doing. She certainly was no pastry chef, and Eddie couldn’t claim as much either.

Covered in flour and with a package of the ugliest (but at least edible) cookies she had ever seen, they found their way back to the manor.

Owen was still out somewhere on the grounds with his date, Rebecca. He hadn’t said much about her besides she seemed very kind and would likely get on well with both of them. Maybe they would have a chance to all chat tonight.

Jamie, she spotted on their way back inside though. The other woman was sat outside smoking with a furrowed brow, no date in sight. Dani hoped she hadn’t thrown in the towel already. This whole thing would really suck if she wasn’t around anymore.

“I had a great time with you today Dani.” Right, Eddie. Still here.

She turned her attention back to him. “I did too.” At least she didn’t have to lie about that part.

“I was hoping that maybe you’d be open to a kiss.”

Oh no.

Right, date. This had been a date. Something she had managed to forget.

Everything had been great. Fun even. Easy. No pressure to commit to anything, to be loving with him or affectionate. He wasn’t the type of guy to flirt, a bit too awkward for anything of the sort. Just friendly.

But this was a date.

And people kissed on dates.

“Oh, um, I don’t know. Isn’t it a little early?”

His smile didn’t disappear but it certainly wasn’t as bright. “I don’t think so. I mean, sure, we haven’t known each other very long, but I feel a connection with you. Right?”

She argued with herself. She knew what he meant by ‘connection’, a romantic connection. But that just wasn’t happening for her. Again. She did feel a sort of connection though. A familiarity with him. Maybe that was all she should be feeling? The rest would come later?

“Right, yeah, there is something.” Something, a friendship certainly. There was a possibility for that. She just needed to believe it would blossom. 

He still stood there, rooted just in front of her. Waiting for something.

“So… if you feel it too then I don’t think it is too early. We can go by our own time. Especially since we don’t have long here to get to know each other.”

Right. That made sense. Timing. She probably shouldn’t say no then. Just get it over with.

Just as she was gearing up to agree, to relent, Jamie passed by the door to the other room. “Uh, actually, Eddie. Can we take a raincheck?”

She didn’t wait for an answer before making a beeline for the other woman.

“Jamie!” 

The other woman didn’t hear her, so she quickly climbed upstairs. After a few minutes, she found her in the hallway leading towards their bedrooms. 

“Jamie, everything okay?”

“Christ, Poppins, you almost gave me a damn heart attack. Didn’t realize you were back yet.” For what it was worth, she really did look out of sorts.

“Oh, shit, sorry about that. I figured you saw the car when we came in.”

Jamie stuffed her hands in the back pockets of her jeans and rocked back on her heals. “I don’t think I would have noticed if the sky fucking imploded.” She took a breath in and let it out slowly. “Where is your date?”

Dani realized she had just ran off with no explanation and felt instantly guilty. She hadn’t wanted to lose track of Jamie though. “He, uh, I don’t know. I left him in the other room.”

Jamie looked at her pointedly. “You just left him there?”

“Well, yeah… I guess I did.” 

The brunette chuckled and turned on her heal, walking off towards their rooms. “Well, come on then. Looks like we have some catching up to do.”

>>>

Dani had followed Jamie to her room and sat on the end of the bed as the other woman paced a trail into the rug, filling her in on Megan’s latest antics. She felt terrible for Jamie that her date was turning out to be so aggressive. It had been clear the other woman had not been too invested in the process, but based on her description of their date, it seemed she put more effort in that she would have guessed. At least until Tracy showed up.

Tracy, as she heard, was Jamie’s new date. A new date that appeared out of thin air in the middle of the one she was already on. 

Apparently, this show knew how to build the drama.

Megan, had not taken kindly to Tracy’s appearance and spent the next full hour throwing what Jamie called a ‘goddamn infantile tantrum’. The newest woman had been kind though, so that was something. Jamie didn’t sound overjoyed about it, but she figured it couldn’t be worse than the nightmare of the first date.

Talk turned to Dani’s cookie date with Eddie, which eventually led to the kiss conversation.

“So, you had fun, and you say you like him, but no kiss?” Jamie asked, sprawled out next to Dani on the bed.

“No, I just…” She just what? Had zero interest in him like that? Yes. But why? What was wrong with her that she just couldn’t find a guy she wanted to be with? “I mean, that isn’t a big deal though, right? Plenty of women don’t kiss guys they’ve only been on two dates with.”

“Mm, yeah, but is that what it is?” No… “Because I get the sense that you don’t have anything against that. I could be wrong, but from how you describe it, it is less about timing and more about him.”

She knew Jamie was dead on. But still, if not Eddie, then who would she find better? He was a decent enough guy, if she forgave the comment from him the night before. They got on well. So, what was holding her back?

“You’re right. I just…” She rolled onto her side, looking down at Jamie. “There is just something missing I guess.”

She thought for a second about what it would have been like to kiss him. She closed her eyes and pictured him in her head, his smile, his stature, his lips. No, she didn’t want him. Didn’t want to kiss him at all. It would be weird, like kissing a friend. Like if she were to try to kiss Jamie or something.

Her eyes opened to find Jamie still splayed out before her. Her eyes traced out the brunette’s features, her demeanor, her lips.

At least Jamie’s lips looked soft and warm. Inviting.

If she were attracted to women, these are the lips she would want to kiss. The woman she would want to kiss. She supposed it might be nice, if she were interested of course, to let herself drape her body over the one below her. To let her mouth slip against hers. To slide a hand into those curls or pull her closer by the waist. If only she were into women.

Of course, she wasn’t. 

But if she were, she would certainly have accepted the offer of a kiss from Jamie.


	3. The Third Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite trio find some new additions to the manor, a date that went too far, and one that went too well.

The evening was winding down. Finally. Dani was exhausted. Yet as much as she longed for sleep, she was looking forward to catching up with Owen and Jamie in private, away from their now five dates.

Yes five.

Jamie hadn’t been the only one to receive a second suitor today.

After dinner, the three of them had joined the four suitors in a cozy library to sip winter cocktails by the fireplace. A great chance for everyone to get to know each other as a group.

It would have been a pleasant evening but for Megan.

Fucking Megan.

The woman really couldn’t keep her cool in any situation. Jamie, if anything, had undersold her petulance.

Thankfully Rebecca had intervened after a particularly nasty quip aimed at Tracy, who really did seem to be not only kind, but too gentle to stand up for herself.

It was round the time calm had fallen back on the group that a side door opened and in walked Hannah.

As much as Dani had come to know and like Rebecca in the hours they spent in the library that evening, she didn’t see her as a romantic partner for Owen. She didn’t think either of them would argue that. A friend certainly, but there was no doubting that is as far as that relationship would travel.

But Hannah.

Hannah took three steps in and Dani could swear she saw Owen experience transcendence. It was honestly very moving to witness their instant connection in real time. If she were a betting woman, she would lay down her life savings that Hannah and Owen had a long future ahead of them.

Based on the look Jamie shot her from across the room, she knew it just as well.

So, the group of seven became eight, leaving only Dani with a single date. Part of her was glad to postpone juggling another man, but the other part was screaming for anyone to intervene. She desperately needed a break from Eddie.

Oh, Eddie. He may not be the charmer, or a lady’s man, but that didn’t prevent him from making his intentions clear. The. Entire. Night.

Dani had let herself entertain him for hours, but her patience was thin, and she was growing tired of finding gentle manners to turn down his requests to sneak away to be alone. He wasn’t demanding by any means, but still, it was grating.

Jamie had saved her thrice already in the name of ‘needing’ Dani’s help. By the third, Eddie had grown frustrated and asked Jamie to find someone else to help her, prompting Dani’s most cherished moment in the manor so far in which Jamie locked eyes with Eddie and said: “Fine, mate. I don’t suppose you have a spare tampon then? Because the amount of blood I ha…”

Every trace of Eddie’s own blood drained from his face as he quickly made himself scarce.

But that was an hour and a half ago, and Jamie hadn’t made another trip her way since.

Hence the exhaustion.

>>>

She endured another 25 minutes of Eddie’s ever-growing drunken, and overly affectionate, attention before they all called it a night.

The suitors left for their rooms, as did the trio, intending to get cozy for another fireside chat. Dani hoped this little tradition would continue.

After a few moments of bliss alone in her room, she rejoined the others in the same room the lot had all just vacated, each returning to their seat from the night before.

“Christ, I feel like I might actually make a run for it if I can’t find a way to get rid of Megan soon.” Poor Jamie looked beyond done with it. Dani couldn’t blame her. She wouldn’t care to switch positions.

“You don’t think they will keep all of them around until the end, do you?” Dani asked as she stretched out on the small couch.

“They bloody well better not.”

Owen reached for the half-empty bottle of wine left on the table but made no move to drink. “I don’t know, so far I think I’ve fared well. Rebecca is great, as a friend mind you, and Hannah…”

The thought was left unfinished. Jamie shot Dani a look, both grinning knowingly. Owen was a lost cause when it came to her and it had been less than a day.

“You going to tell us anything about her, or just keep daydreaming your wedding all night?”

The cook sent Jamie a stern glance, but caved instantly, spending the next 20 minutes gushing about his newest date.

By the time the fire had dwindled and Owen had fallen asleep in his chair, Dani found herself drifting closer and closer to sleep herself. Every few moments she would nod off just enough to sway into Jamie, who at some point had joined her on the tiny sofa. There wasn’t much room for two, but Dani found she really didn’t mind at all. In fact, it was rather nice.

“Alright, Poppins, off to bed with you. I can’t be expected to drag this heap to his room,” gesturing to Owen, “and then take you to bed.”

Her mind, already caught between waking and sleeping swirled up hazy images of Jamie in her bed, neither eager to sleep. She knew full well that wasn’t what the woman had meant, however.

She shook her head aggressively, as if trying to actually dislodge the thought. The drunken thought of course. Only reason it was there. Too much wine.

Jamie steadied her, keeping her body from tumbling off the couch as the room spun around her. Alcohol plus sudden head movements was probably not wise, nauseating too. But those strong yet gentle hands holding her upright… they could stay. She was fine with that.

>>>

Her second full day in the manor started much like her first. Too early and with too many expectations. If only she could stay in this fluffy bed instead.

An hour and a half later, having showered, shuffled off to hair and makeup, wardrobe, and then the ballroom, she stood bent over, wrist deep in giant house replica. She pulled the rolled note from the cubby before turning to face their dates.

All six of them.

Wait…six?

A new man stood in the center. Brand new. He hadn’t been there when they first started filming the day’s advent reveal.

She wondered if she should go forward with the plan and read the note out loud, or wait for some sort of signal, or ask who he was?

Thankfully, she was spared the decision as the man approached her confidently.

“Dani, I’m Peter, your new date.”

“Uh… h..hi Peter.” She stuffed her hand out in front of her and into his waiting grasp. Geez, his hands were big. That seemed unnecessary. Why were men’s hands so big?

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before dropping it and returning to his place amongst the others.

Eddie looked displeased. She really hoped this wouldn’t turn into a repeat of the whole Megan/Tracy debacle.

It grew oddly silent and she looked around, waiting for someone to go on with the process, but everyone was just staring at her.

“You’re up, Poppins,” Jamie leaned sideways to whisper in her ear.

Right… the note. “Oh, uh... haha, sorry.” She tried to unroll it but her hands were shaking a bit, and before she could get it open, the damn thing fell out of her grasp. “Crap, sorry, sorry.” She quickly retrieved it and successfully unrolled the thing.

The note was short, just like yesterday’s, but the message was different. Today they were to pick one of their two suitors to take out for a solo date.

She finished reading the note and stood in her place, waiting for direction on if they were to refilm. She suspected as much, given her clumsiness, but surprisingly they called it good and let them off until it was time for their dates.

“I can’t believe they didn’t make us redo that.”

Jamie gave her a curious look and shook her head. “You really don’t see it, do you?” She wasn’t sure what to day to that. “Dani, they aren’t reshooting because they love it. Audiences will love it.”

Huh? “Love what?”

“You, obviously.” And with that, Jamie turned and walked off.

>>>

Dani picked Peter. At the time, it felt like the only logical choice. Spending a day alone with Eddie, or alone with Eddie plus camera crew, was not enticing. Not after he had refused to give up on a first kiss since their conversation. Maybe some time apart would cool him down.

Besides, she may find Peter to be a better match.

He was not.

He really, really, was not.

It took all of 40 minutes in the snow building snowmen before Peter had decided he too wanted a coveted kiss from Danielle Clayton.

The only difference between him and Eddie was Eddie at least asked first.

Peter’s tongue tasted like stale cigarettes, coffee, and oddly, black pepper. She really wished she didn’t know that, but as he had shoved it into her mouth with less fanfare than an unexpected sneeze, she did.

She had pushed him off, and he at least had the smarts to look a bit embarrassed. She wished she had slapped him, but she hadn’t. Instead she spent the rest of their date practically ignoring him. He didn’t seem too bothered by that. Which made the whole thing even more confusing.

By midafternoon she reasoned they had filmed enough to demand an early end to the date, leaving Peter behind in the snow without so much as a word.

Unlike the day before, she was the first back. Jamie had gone somewhere in town with Tracy while Owen was outside on the grounds as well with his date. She wasn’t sure what they were up to out there, but she had spotted him with Hannah off on the far side of the property about half an hour ago. At least they looked to be enjoying each other’s company.

After a quick trip to the kitchen for some calming tea, she followed the familiar route up to her room, deciding it best to take some time alone to get the incident from earlier out of her mind. 

She had made it through about two chapters of her book before she began to drift off, only a moment away when a soft knock jolted her up.

The three of them had decided before heading their own ways that whomever made it back second would find the first and then later the third would join. She knew it wasn’t Owen, as his knock was always louder. Which left Jamie.

Her stomach twisted in anticipation and she could physically feel her shoulders dropping the stress from the day.

Her fingers had just brushed the doorknob when Jamie’s voice sounded out, too far to be just behind the piece of solid wood.

She pressed her ear to the door, trying to hear better what was happening.

“I just came to check in on Danielle. One of the guys from production said she looked upset.” Eddie. Damn.

“Well, if that is the case, she probably wants to be alone, don’t you think?” Jamie’s voice was closer, not too far off from Eddie’s now. “Besides, she might be asleep or not in her room since she hasn’t answered the door. Yeah?”

Some shuffling and then a response. “Uh, I guess. I just… I… Will you tell her I came to see her?”

“Yeah.”

A full minute passed with her ear glued to the door, straining for a sign they had left.

“Oi, Dani, you awake in there?” Jamie again. Quiet. As if trying to prevent waking her just in case.

She stepped back and opened the door to find Jamie having turned back towards her own room.

“You can come in you know. Just, no boys allowed. Except Owen.”

Jamie turned back to her, chuckling. “No boys, eh? Going to be a hard rule to follow if you ever plan on settlin’ down, yeah?”

It was a fair point, but she chose to ignore the implications.

“Well, are you coming or what?” she asked, stepping back into her room in further invitation.

Jamie shook her head, but turned back towards her, pausing as she passed, just long enough to comment back. “That’s a bit of a personal question, wouldn’t you say, Poppins?”

This wasn’t anything new. These comments. There had been a few, mostly late into the night yesterday and the day before. After plenty of wine had been drunk and lips became loose. She had enjoyed the banter between them. Just harmless fun. But with every little comment from the gardener, she found it hit just a bit more firmly. A little further south if you will.

But that didn’t mean anything.

Jamie was a friend. Just a good friend.

>>>

“I’ve shot a fair number of rats in my days, and I’ll tell you what. I wouldn’t mind adding this Peter twat to the tally.”

Jamie was pretty fucking livid.

Peter had been far from an ideal date, but Dani hadn’t expected Jamie to get so upset when she told her about the kiss. Or furious, really.

The woman had stopped pacing, instead standing firm, relentlessly flexing her fists. Dani was worried if she didn’t stop, Jamie would draw her own blood.

“Hey, it’s okay.”

“It bloody well isn’t.”

No, it wasn’t. But she was legitimately nervous that if she didn’t calm Jamie, she might go rogue and hunt the guy down.

“No, you are right. But I’m okay. Really.” She slowly stepped into Jamie’s space, unsure if putting her hand the other woman’s would calm her or set her off. She opted to place a hand on her arm gently.

Jamie deflated instantly. “Okay. Okay. Right. If you say you are okay…”

“I am.”

“Jesus Dani. I’m sorry he was such a prick.” The brunette stepped back a bit, out of her reach, but only so she could dump herself onto Dani’s bed. “Please just tell me he didn’t try anything else with you?”

“No. Nothing for the rest of the date. He kind of ignored me actually.”

“Asshole.” She couldn’t help but agree with the sentiment, but really, she was glad he had done so. Made things less awkward for her at least.

“And, I think it is safe to say I won’t be going on any more solo dates with him.”

“Good.”

That just left her with Eddie though. And while she trusted that Eddie wouldn’t swoop in on her like a snack stealing seagull at the beach, she wasn’t sure she had the heart to keep denying his requests.

That wasn’t a thought she wanted to dwell on.

“Well, anyways. How was your date?”

Jamie thankfully took the change of subject and settled into a breakdown of her day.

Tracy, a seamstress, had apparently maintained her first-impression nice persona and had been drama free for Jamie’s entire date. They had gone to town to visit some local shops together, and from the sound of things, it had gone well.

Too well.

Dani didn’t know why it bothered her that Jamie talked so highly of her date. It wasn’t as if she sounded in love by any means, but she hadn’t expected Jamie to be so okay with it.

The duo had found a clothing store and Jamie had been talked into trying some things on. She told Dani about a hat she found and instantly fell in love with. Jamie promised to show it to her later that night. Apparently, there were also some suspenders she brought back. Those too she had been promised to be shown. She wasn’t into suspenders herself, but for some reason she was really looking forward to seeing those shown off.

The part that rubbed her the wrong way was that Jamie described how handsy the other woman had been when helping her with the fit of some of the items she tried on. From the description, it was miles away from the way Peter behaved but still. She didn’t like it. It didn’t feel right, this random woman touching Jamie. 

It didn’t feel right at all.

But Jamie didn’t seem to mind, and at the end of the day it was her business. Jamie was her own person and Dani had no place feeling any way about it.

And yet…she did.


	4. The Fourth Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group fourth date bring a bit of joy to Dani, until something goes wrong.

Dani loved decorating trees. Like really, really, loved it. Maybe it was because she had never gotten to do so as a kid. Her mother was always too far down a bottle or too busy with her latest shitty boyfriend to bother getting a tree, let alone decorating one. In college, she returned home every year with the intent of starting the tradition, and every year she spent all the cash she had stocking the cabinets and the fridge with food. Her mother prized her spirits and tobacco more than anything nourishing. When she finally moved out of her mother’s house, she went out and bought a fake tabletop Christmas tree, decorating it with any little thing she could find. It was only July, which made it a difficult task, but worth it. It felt like a fresh start. It felt freeing.

It was almost a disappointment to arrive at the manor and find all the Christmas trees sporting little glass bobbles, gorgeous ornaments, brilliant crisp lights. It would be the first year she wouldn’t be putting up a tree herself since that taste of freedom.

She had confessed her feelings on the matter to Owen and Jamie during their first night, which might have explained the unbridled joy Owen oozed when he came to collect her for their evening group date.

In the great ballroom, now very familiar, stood just offset from the far corner, a new and bare Christmas tree.

Suddenly Owen’s joy felt infectious.

Jamie was already hunched over a large crate of ornaments, running her fingers gently over each one. As Dani approached, the other woman smiled to herself, rising with her newest prize. It was a beautiful white flower, hand-painted by the looks of it.

“Of course you would go for the flower.”

Jamie looked up and caught her eye. “I’ll have you know this isn’t just any flower. It’s a moonflower. They’re very rare.”

Dani moved in closer, accepting the ornament from Jamie’s outstretched palm. “It’s beautiful.”

“It is.” Jamie ran a finger over it, just slightly brushing against Dani’s thumb. “They are incredibly difficult to grow back in England.”

Her attention shifted from the ceramic flower to Jamie, still staring down at it.

“I’ve only managed it myself twice. You have to replant it every year. And each flower only blooms once.”

There was something else to it that she could just barely read on the other woman’s face. Something going unsaid.  
She was about to ask but was outpaced by Jamie.

“You should do the honors.”

“What? Jamie, no. This is yours.” She reached out to place it in Jamie’s hands but they were quickly drawn up. “Come on, really. I couldn’t.”

“Don’t be silly, Dani. Of course you can. I insist.” She took a few steps back. “I’m not always a Grinch after all.”

She wasn’t sure what to say to that other than a whispered, “Thank you.”

Jamie smiled broadly and took a few more steps back before turning to talk to Owen and Hannah.

It was truly a gorgeous piece. She wondered if the production team had left it specifically for Jamie. It seemed an unusual and specific choice to just be coincidence.

She took a moment to search the tree, looking for the best possible placement, taking great care in hanging it snugly. It would almost be a shame to hang anything else, to have it blend completely in, forgotten. But then there was also something kind of nice about having something hidden away where she was the only one who knew where to find it. And maybe Jamie. She would have to remember to show it to her as well.

She managed a few more minutes of peace before Eddie swooped in, already dragging her off to the side to pick out things to hang together. 

Thankfully Peter continued to keep his distance, busy with Rebecca of all people. There was something about the conversation between the pair that left Dani with a fairly strong suspicion that there was something going on there.

Her attention was ripped away when she felt a string of lights being wrapped around her body, arms and all.

“Eddie, what the hell are you doing?”

He was smiling from ear to ear, clearly thinking he was being clever. “You looked so beautiful, I thought you deserved some flair as well.”

“Please, Eddie, you need to take this off of me now.” Her palms were tingling, breathing getting difficult. Enclosed spaces were very much NOT her thing, and while she was in this huge open room, the constriction of the string of lights, the ones Eddie had already looped around her four times, felt like a fucking coffin. A she needed out. Now. “Eddie, I’m serious. Stop. I’m not kidding.”

Finally, he paused, seeing her distress was very real. “Oh, shit. Uh, okay, um, just give me a second, Danielle.” He was rushing to get them unwrapped but managed to knot them up in the process.

“Damn, okay, um.” He was starting to look almost as panicked as she felt. Had it not been for continuously increasing anxiety, she might have felt a little bad for him.

In an attempt to try a new tactic, he yanked one end of the cord but only ended up tightening one of the loops.

“Fuck, fuck. Eddie, you have to get me out.” She was sweating, beginning to feel faint. Other people had started to notice something was wrong. Just what she wanted, an audience.

“Move!” Jamie demanded, unceremoniously pushing Eddie out of the way.

He stepped further back to give her space, tripping over another strand of lights and breaking a few bulbs beneath his shoes.

Dani managed to keep from crying, but just barely. She was starting to wonder if she would ever get out. Jamie looked calmer, but Eddie had mad such of a mess of tangle after tangle, she just couldn’t see how the other woman would get her loose.

Jamie didn’t bother wasting a single second trying to detangle the lights. Instead she snatched a box cutter from by the bin of lights, quickly, carefully, cutting Dani free.

She tensed her hands a few times and then shook them out, one instantly pulling at her sweater in an attempt to feel less restricted.

“You lot just go back to what you were doing, yeah? Everything is fine.” She felt a gentle tug at the end of her sleeve and wordlessly followed Jamie out of the room.

Not having paid attention to where she was being led, she found herself, quite surprisingly, outside. It was freezing cold, but it felt wonderful. Jamie dusted the snow off some of the patio furniture and sat down, leaving it up to Dani to choose to do so if she pleased.

She took another minute to herself, just breathing in the icy air, before taking the seat opposite Jamie. They sat in silence for a moment, leaving her to zone out a bit until she heard the unmistakable sound of a lighter.

Her eyes drifted over, watching Jamie take the first drag. “You mind if I bum one of those?”

Jamie’s eyebrow rose in question, but she didn’t say a word, just handed the already lit cigarette to her across the table. She tapped out another for herself, quickly lighting it as well.

Not a single word passed as they sat coatless and shivering amongst the ice and snow, content to smoke in peace. It had been a good few months since she had smoked last, really only ever partaking when she was fairly well drunk. She figured if ever there was a good time to indulge, it was now.

Jamie reached over and poked the end of her cigarette into the snow, effectively putting it out. “Do you need another minute?”

Dani followed Jamie’s lead, extinguishing her own in the same manner. “I think I’m feeling better now. Should we head back in?”

“Probably. Though if you want to bail, I’ll deal with the others.”

“Thanks, but I’m okay.” She stood, her chair scraping against the stone beneath them. “I don’t want to miss out on all the tree trimming.”

The gardener gave her a lopsided smile. “Glad to hear it.”

As they retraced their earlier steps, Dani felt compelled to say something. “Jamie, I uh… thank you. For getting me out. And for helping me calm down.”

“Anytime Poppins. Just uh, maybe stay clear of the lights for tonight, yeah? Can’t be blowing their budget cutting through all of them.”

She bumped her shoulder into Jamie. “I can’t believe you just said, ‘fuck it’, and just went to town on them.”

Jamie shrugged into her answer. “Yeah, well, sometimes you just need to do things quick and messy, you know?” She paused. “Oh my god Dani, that isn’t how I meant that! Stop laughing.”

It was the last little boost she needed to break fully out of her earlier panic. If teasing Jamie’s accidental innuendo would do it, she assumed the other woman wouldn’t hold it against her.

>>>

Eddie gave her, and the lights, a wide berth for the rest of the evening. She felt a little bad for him. It had been a mistake, though she wished he hadn’t thought it would have been a good idea. But, she left him as is, figuring she earned a break from him for the rest of the night.

Instead she spent the rest of her time with Hannah and Owen, who really were becoming a handsome couple. Owen, true to his nature, made an embarrassing number of terrible puns, which Hannah tolerated with a kind smile and only harmless teasing. And Hannah, she really couldn’t tear her eyes away from him. Dani decided to give them a little privacy as the night wore down, the two fully engrossed in talk of Paris, having forgotten she was there anyways.

The tree looked wonderful, and really, it had been nice to finally share the experience with others. It would be such a shame to go back to doing it alone come next year. Provided she didn’t find a boyfriend by then.

Speaking of, she took a look around the room and spotted Peter, still tied to Rebecca, both having left the decorating to others and spending their time talking by the fire. On one hand, it was nice to see they had found someone here, given neither she nor Owen would likely be pursuing anything with them. On the other, Peter really didn’t sit well with her. And Rebecca was, from what she could see, a kind and trusting woman. She couldn’t help but worry about whatever was growing between the two.

Eddie had made ‘friends’ with Megan, though he looked honestly a little frightened of her. It was an interesting dynamic to watch for sure. Maybe she should feel a bit worried about something forming between them, as had happened with Rebecca and Peter, but she didn’t feel anything. Not a hint of jealousy. She didn’t consider herself a jealous person, had never been with any ex-boyfriends, but still… shouldn’t she want to be with him more?

Her eyes drifted from them to find Jamie handing the last few ornaments to Tracy. They had spent most of the time since their joint smoke break paired off on the other side of the tree from when Dani had been. They looked like they were having a good time. Well, Tracy looked like she was having a good time. She kept eye-fucking Jamie every time the woman turned this way or that. It was a little obvious if you asked her. Obvious and over the top. She wasn’t sure exactly why it bothered her so much, but it wasn’t her business anyways.

“Dani, I’m heading to bed, but it was lovely spending the evening with you.” Hannah’s hand on her arm pulled her attention from Tracy.

“Oh, you too, Hannah.” She offered the woman a hug and was happy to find it was accepted. Hannah was quickly becoming one of her favorites in the house. “See you in the morning.”

“You too dear.”

Owen appeared just behind her, offering another goodnight, along with a suggestion that they skip their nightly tell all given the late hour. With how exhausted she had become, she seconded it and tacked on a hug for him as well.

She figured it was about time for her to get some sleep as well and considered making her rounds to wish the others goodnight, but thought better of it. There was still something keeping her from talking to Eddie again tonight. Maybe things would be less awkward between them come sunrise. And Jamie, she was still with Tracy and as much as Dani didn’t love them together, she didn’t want to interrupt them if something was brewing there.

Instead, she dragged herself up the stairs and to her room.

By the time her nightly routine was behind her, she was much less sleepy than she had been when she decided to go to bed. Her mind felt like it was running at full speed. She also felt she had forgotten something, but for the life of her, she couldn’t figure out what that could be.

Deciding to let it go, she pulled her book from its perch on the bedside table and found her place.

An hour later, having read a good bit but not having processed any of it, she gave up. As she was putting the book back, she spotted the vase of flowers on the dresser and then it hit her. The moonflower. She had forgotten to show Jamie.

Of course, she could always do that at any point, presuming their tree didn’t up and disappear in the night, but she felt restless. She wanted her to see it now.

She slipped from bed and threw a robe on over her pajamas, stopping once more to slide on her slippers before she ventured out into the hallway. The lights had been dimmed, which probably meant everyone was already in their rooms for the night. She debated turning around and going back to her own room, figuring Jamie was already in bed, but her door was right there.

Just as she was about to knock, it opened.

“Jesus, Dani! What the fuck, you nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“Shit, sorry, sorry. I was just coming to see if you were up.”

Jamie opened the door further and slipped out. “Yeah, I was just going to get a glass for some water, then go to bed, but I doubt I’ll be falling asleep anytime soon now.”

Dani apologized another four times before Jamie could get her to stop, promising she wasn’t actually upset, just surprised.

“So, what has you sneaking about in the night anyways? Not coming to murder me, were you?”

“No.” She swatted lightly at Jamie’s arm. “I wanted to show you something.”

“Oh, and what would that be?”

Instead of answering, she just started walking down the hallway towards the stairs. “Well, come on and I’ll show you.”

“Jeez, Poppins, so bossy.”

Dani turned around, trying to look offended despite knowing Jamie was only teasing, only to be met with a wink. She turned back around feeling a little nervous suddenly. Not a bad nervous, but nervous still. Why that was, she couldn’t say, but it was 100% to do with that wink.

“Here.” She led the other woman over to tree once they reached the ballroom. There were no lights on, but the window nearby was enough with the full moon to light up the tree just enough to see everything clearly. “I wanted to show you where I put the moonflower. It seemed like it was very special to you. Just wanted to make sure you knew where to find it.”

Jamie reached out, brushing her fingers against the ceramic flower as she had earlier. “Thank you, Dani. Really.”

The two stood there for a moment, neither moving, both looking a bit unsure what to do now. Thankfully, Jamie finally broke the silence and nodded towards the door mentioning her need for water.

Dani followed her to the kitchen where they found Owen already sat in the near dark drinking tea.

“Ah, well, what a pleasure it is to see you gorgeous ladies. Don’t tell me you decided to have our midnight gossip session without me?”

“You can relax you big oaf. No chatting tonight.” Jamie stretched on her toes as she pulled down a glass. “I think I’ve gotten enough of you for a lifetime, honestly.”

“You say that now, but just wait until I stop bringing round food.” Owen stood and deposited his mug in the sink. “But if you insist, then consider it done.”

“Ass.”

“Love you too, Jamie.”

Dani smiled to herself at their exchange. It was nice, watching their friendship. She could only hope to have that with someone. It felt like everyone she knew back home just wanted a certain version of her, not the real Dani. And everyone back in England… well there was no one back in England.

Jamie came to stand with Dani under the kitchen’s far entrance. “Yeah, well, I guess I love you too. Just don’t let that out. Have a reputation to uphold.”

Owen gave Jamie and over the top salute. “Goodnight you two. Don’t let tradition down,” he added, pointing just above them before disappearing.

Jamie lowered the glass she had been drinking from and gave Dani a confused look. She had no idea what that meant either. Until she looked up.

Mistletoe.

“Oh, uh…”

Jamie looked up as well and snickered when she saw it. “Well then.”

They both dropped their heads back down and looked to each other.

“I suppose it wouldn’t be in the proper Christmas spirit to ignore it.” Jamie stepped closer as she spoke.

Dani felt those nerves return. Still not bad, but she didn’t know what to make of them. “Um… I, uh… no, I guess not.”

Jamie leaned in closer and as if on instinct, Dani closed her eyes.

But instead of feeling Jamie’s lips on her own, a soft kiss was pressed against her cheek.

“Night, Poppins.”

By the time she opened her eyes again, Jamie had already left the kitchen.


	5. The Fifth Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani new date turns out to be not quite what she expected, someone comes to Dani's rescue, and the game takes an interesting turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I'll try not to take so long on the next one. Feel free to yell at me in the comments if I do - throw virtual tomatoes or whatever.
> 
> That being said... this hasn't been thoroughly checked so if there are errors, please don't string me up in the town square, my wife may hunt you down if you do. Also, I might haunt you. Who knows. Have to wait and see how long the line is to get into the Bad Place first.

Her sleep had been restless, tossing and turning relentlessly. She had been so damn tired when she flopped into bed, and yet her mind just couldn’t shut down enough for her to fall into sleep. Something had been nagging at her, a subtle feeling, present enough for her to know that it was flittering about in the recesses of her mind, but too thin to grasp what it meant. Frustrating. She felt as if she had spent most of the night trying to trap steam from a boiling pot with chopsticks.

Had it not been for Owen’s gentle but insistent knocking, she may very well have slept through their morning routine. In all likelihood, production would have hauled her out of bed had she stayed bundled up under the thick blankets too much longer. But still, she was grateful it was Owen after her tiring night. 

The makeup team had been kind enough not to note the dark circles under her eyes, but Dani could tell by how much attention they paid it that it wasn’t just her seeing things in the mirror.

By the time she joined the others in front of the mini-manor for the morning’s advent surprise, she was starting to feel a little more human.

Jamie had tried to catch her attention, having left a spot for her between her and Owen, but Dani felt for some reason she really needed to be on the far side, with Owen between them. She wasn’t really sure what was telling her this, but the thought of standing so close to Jamie was making her palms sweat.

She tried not to focus on the way Jamie’s smile slipped momentarily at her choice. Instead she stared straight through the far wall, trying to block out her anxiety.

Jamie pulled the note from the calendar this time, Dani none the wiser to its instructions, eyes burning a hole into the painting across the room.

Unfortunately, the crew noticed her attention was elsewhere, vacant expression and all and made them reshoot twice before they were released. Unlike other mornings though, they weren’t sent off to go change but instead shuffled into cozy library to film them chatting together before their dates.

She was thankful that Rebecca had once again took to Peter, alieving her of his presence, but Eddie made a beeline for her. Before he could reach her, Jamie took her by the wrist and dragged her off to stand by the fireplace. 

“Thanks for that. I really didn’t have it in me to talk to him this early.”

Jamie had already dropped her arm but took another step back anyways. “Look, Poppins, I’m not sure if it’s me or not, but I get the impression he isn’t the only one you don’t want to be around this morning.”

She opened her mouth to deny it but Jamie didn’t give her time to do so.

“I’m sorry if I upset you last night, Dani. I didn’t mean to cross any lines.”

Lines? What lines could she have crossed. No, Jamie hadn’t done anything, Dani knew that much. So why then did she feel so anxious around her? In her confusion, she didn’t reply, too busy digging through her memory for some sort of context to realize Jamie was waiting for her to say something.

“Well, I should probably go back then.”

She had turned and walked off before Dani had processed what was happening, already regretting hurting Jamie somehow.

What was it that was making her so scattered today? So standoffish?

Without Jamie as a buffer, Dani looked around to see if Eddie had seen his opening, but she found him deep in some conversation with Megan.

It looked like everyone had already paired up, besides Jamie, who Dani now realized had left the room. Probably to go smoke, she told herself. That was fine by her. Not the Jamie part, but everyone else. She didn’t suspect she would be the best conversationalist at the moment. She satisfied herself by picking out a shelf and staring it down, as she had done in the ballroom.

She may very well have stood fixed all morning were it not for the man popping out from behind the library’s tree dressed as an elf.

Pop-ups aside, there was no ignoring his entrance. It was a little absurd looking really. One moment there were nine slightly sleepy but otherwise normal looking people lazed about, and the next a fully grown, and somewhat older man, appeared decked out in full elf gear.

It was enough of a shock for Peter to swear loudly and Tracy to drop the thankfully nearly empty mug of coffee she had been holding.

Owen approached him first, helping him from out behind the tree. It gave Dani just enough time to realize that his presence meant she was likely about to meet her third date.

Finally free of the tree, he took a long sweeping glance around the room, clearly unsure where he should place himself, who to talk to. There were after all a good number of women in the room, and she figured he was just as much in the dark as to who she was as she was to him.

She took one big steadying breath in before moving in to greet him, not having the heart to leave the guy standing around in his ridiculous costume confused for too long.

“Uh, you must be new date?” She offered him a hand to shake, which he took with a smile.

“I suppose I am. Henry, and you are?”

His shook her hand firmly. “Dani. Nice to meet you.”

Each dropped the other’s hand and stood staring at the other. She wasn’t sure what to really think of the guy. He was a good deal older than her, enough to make her question if there could really be a future connection between the two of them.

But really, Dani had been unable to find that with guys her age. Maybe what she needed was an older man? Someone more mature, more settled?

He pulled at the collar of his costume, which from the look of it was not exactly a comfortable fit around the neck. She didn’t blame him for being uncomfortable in it. Especially given how long he must have been stashed away waiting for his cue.

She asked he wanted to go ahead and go change, giving them both an out for their nonexistent conversation. He readily accepted and she took the opportunity to leave with him on the guise of showing him upstairs, making a quick exit from him the second the made it up the stairs.

Originally, she had planned to take Eddie on the day’s outing, but she felt a bit hesitant to spend the day with him given the tree decorating incident the night before. She also felt kind of bad for not being open to Henry. Sure, there wasn’t an instant spark between them, well really anything at all if she were being truthful, but that didn’t mean that there was no hope. Maybe he just needed time to open up. And she had been a bit cold this morning if she were to be fair.

>>>

The Date had gone better than expected. Which wasn’t saying much given how much doubt Dani held regarding a romantic future with him despite her repeatedly telling herself to give him a chance. She had been right about that part though, there certainly would be nothing developing between them. Something Henry agreed on within the first hour at a local brewery.

The freedom she felt from any sort of expectation or obligation to him was what saved the day, oddly. They had sat themselves at the attached bar after their tour, drinking a bit too many beers, and actually talked.

For some reason, there was an ease to it. They would never be in a relationship, never be lovers, or even friends. There was no risk to opening up to someone like that.

And so, they talked.

Henry told her all about his niece and nephew, who he had recently come to care for in a sad turn of events. They sounded like sweet kids, a pair Dani was sure she could see herself growing fond of if ever there was a chance.

Dani told him about where she grew up, about expectations she still felt crushed by, a mother too busy buried at the bottle of the bottle to see how her guilt was burying her daughter all the same.

When production finally corralled them into the car to go back to the manor, both were a hair past tipsy.

She spent the car ride back thinking about her past, expectations, wondering if she didn’t find love here if her mother would forgive her. The moment the manor came into view, all of those worries fell promptly out of her head.

Out in the snow covered front garden, Jamie was busy building a snowman, bundled heavily in warm outerwear, looking absolutely adorable. Two women flanked her, and from the looks she saw flashing between each of them and the other woman, they both were pretty smitten.

Her face was so close to the glass it was beginning to fog, prompting her to swat at it with her sleeve.

One of the women, someone Dani didn’t recognize, was reaching around Jamie to place a carrot nose in place, one hand resting on Jamie’s waist.

Her stomach jumped into her throat. She felt sick suddenly. Maybe it was the beer and the winding road back. They had drunk more than she would have liked, and it wasn’t unheard of for her to get car sick. Though it had been ages since she felt this bad. She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead into the cold glass, hoping to settle her stomach, but it did nothing for her.

All she could see against the black of her eyelids was that woman’s hand on Jamie’s waist, the way she pushed herself against her back, flush with the gardener.

Her stomach gave a turn. There was no way she would make it back at this rate.

“Can you pull over please?” The words felt shaky as she rushed them out, as if they were running from the vomit that was surely to make its entrance any second now.

The driver pulled over immediately and Dani wasted no time tripping her way out of the car and into the cold air.

Henry muttered something from the other seat about her needing a doctor, or at least some help, but she waved him off, too busy bent over, elbows on her knees, taking giant gulps of air in a desperate attempt to keep the lunch they had eaten prior to their tour.

Only when she was sure she wasn’t going to be sick did she stand upright and tell them to carry on, that she needed the fresh air.

Henry tried to get her to come back to the car, but she insisted, and after a few back and forth’s, they relented and left her to walk the rest of the way back.

When they were out of sight she bent back towards the earth, eyes closed, breathing deeply, willing herself to feel just a bit better before she began her trudge through the tire packed snow.

“You alright, Poppins?”

A hand appeared on her lower back, gentle, cautious.

She took one last deep breath in and out and stood to her full height again. “Oh, uh, yeah. Must have drank a bit too much for that drive back.”

“You okay? Do you need me to get someone for you?” Jamie’s hand was still pressed lightly into her back.

“No, no, that is okay, I actually told them to leave me here. I think I just needed some fresh air.” 

She did feel quite a bit better, but there was still something unsettling in the pit of her stomach. Subdued but there.

“At least let me walk you back.”

Dani took a look around, trying to spy where the other women ran off to. “What about your dates?”

“I told them to go ahead and warm up inside,” she said waiving off towards the front of the manor. “To be honest, I was grateful for the excuse to get away. So really, you would be doing me a solid by letting me walk you back.”

She matched the gentle smile on Jamie’s face and nodded her acceptance.

“So, why do you need to get away? Looked like you were hitting it off.”

Jamie gave her a curious look at her comment and Dani felt like she had made a mistake. Why had she said that? There was no reason for her to have been watching Jamie on her date. That was kind of weird, right? 

Too busy panicking internally, Dani didn’t notice the giant snow clod in her path and walked right into it, instantly stumbling over, barely saved from eating dirty snow by Jamie’s sturdy arms.

“Shit.” She struggled to stand back up and step around the clump. “Ugh, thanks for that. Guess I really did drink more than I thought.”

Jamie laughed harmlessly as she helped Dani regain her footing. “You good?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

They started walking towards the manor again, Jamie’s arm still wrapped loosely around her waist. She didn’t think she necessarily needed Jamie to steady her the rest of the way, but she said nothing of the way the arm remained, or the way Jamie’s hand readjusted every time they drifted a tiny bit apart, pulling her back in closer. Jamie likewise didn’t say anything about Dani draping her arm around her shoulder, only reaching up to hold onto the hand as if to let Dani put some weight on her.

For anyone who may have looked out and saw them together, it would have looked like just another person helping their drunk friend back inside. 

>>>

She did eventually find out about the new woman, Viola, but not from Jamie. After Dani’s stumble, they had walked back together in a comfortable silence, conversation forgotten. But Jamie had told Owen all about it while Dani had a lay down. And naturally, Owen had told Dani about it when they were waiting on Jamie to finish getting ready for dinner.

From what Owen told her, she was nice enough, but a bit overbearing, maybe even possessive. He gave the impression Jamie wasn’t impressed with her.

Dinner was a calm affair. Finally feeling more herself, and sober, Dani opened up to the others for the first time that day, enjoying the conversations around the table, but still keeping an eye on Viola.

When the all rose to adjourn to the other room for after dinner drinks, Eddie cornered her, eyes wide and hands pressing against her shoulders.

“God, Danielle, I’m so sorry you were sick earlier, are you feeling better?” He pulled one hand up to adjust his glasses and she took the moment to step out of his other hand, wanting a bit of physical space. “Henry mentioned you walked back alone?”

She intended to answer his questions but it seemed he didn’t want one, already plowing on.

“I wish you had let me take you on the date today.” He took a step back in towards her but thankfully didn’t reach out again. “I would never have left you like that. Not like that Henry guy. And really, what is he doing here in the first place. He is far too old for you.”

“Eddie, just, can you slow down, please?”

He finally stopped, looking almost shocked she had not met his concern with adorning eyes.

“First, I asked Henry to leave me there. I wanted some space, fresh air. He did ask me to let him take me back multiple times.”

“Even still, he…”

Dani didn’t let him interject. “And really, his age isn’t your concern. Maybe he is too old for me, maybe he isn’t, but that is my decision to make, not yours.”

He stood open mouth and stunned, giving her the chance she needed to scoot around him and join the others.

When she stepped in Hannah gave her look, silently asking if everything was okay. She gave the other woman a smile and nod before going to pour herself a small glass of wine. The was a zero percent chance she would be heavily indulging tonight, but one drink wouldn’t send her spinning.

Just as she was walking over to join this Viola woman on the couch, intent on finding out about her for herself, a bell chimed.

This was new, at least at night. Normally they only did this as part of the morning advent routine. She met Owen’s eyes, finding just as much confusion looking back at her as she knew was all over her own face. A moment later the bell chimed again.

“Perhaps someone should go check the calendar?” Hannah prompted.

It was the only thing that made any sense. The group walked out together, only to find the manor advent calendar light up with today’s little door cracked open.

Peter reached it first but hesitated, “I reckon one of you three should open it?”

Owen took the reins and opened the door, pulling out another note.

It was short, just like the others had all been, informing the house that the primary three would need to conduct a gift giving ceremony, choosing one of their dates to not receive a gift, meaning they would need to leave the house.

Dani had wondered early on how this whole thing would play out, if the dates would all stay the entire time they were here. Looks like she had her answer. Others amongst the group looked absolutely shocked, clearly having never even considered that as a possibility. 

Eddie looked pale.

Jamie walked over to her and guided her off to the side but made no move to say anything, instead staring over at Owen, waiting for him to notice.

Finally, he caught her eyes and walked over to them.

“Mate, I’ve just realized that you only have two dates while Dani and I both have three.”

Dani hadn’t realized, but Owen nodded in agreement. Did that mean something different for him? Did he nod have to send someone home?

Before she had a chance to ask, Peter appeared next to her. “Hey, can I talk to you?”

“Uh…” She didn’t want to bail yet on their conversation, but figured it was only fair she went to talk to her dates before she ousted one of them. “Yeah, okay.”

She went to walk off but Peter hadn’t moved.

“Owen, you as well.”

“Me?”

Peter nodded and then looked over his shoulder. Rebecca was standing off by herself next to the large tree, looking really nervous.

A light went off. They wanted to stay for each other.

“Ah. I think these two lovebirds are asking us to keep them around a bit longer?” Owen asked, not bothering to move away from Jamie, who looked somewhat displeased.

“Uh, yeah.” Peter shuffled, nervous for the first time since his arrival.

Dani had already planned on letting either Henry of Peter go. She already knew neither of them would be a good match for her. There had been a slight lean towards keeping Henry as they had gotten on well enough, at least when they were less than sober, but she doubted he would really find another love interest here, nor likely many lasting friends given how much older he was than most of the others here.

“If it is fine by Owen, then I don’t mind that.”

Owen, looked very uncomfortable though. “I don’t know, Peter. I only have two dates here, so I’m not really sure what that means for me. If I don’t have to send anyone home, then of course Rebecca is welcome to stick around, but otherwise…” He glanced over at Hannah.

“Right.” Peter looked pretty put out, but thanked him anyways before returning to share with Rebecca what he’d learned.

Jamie cleared her throat, drawing both their attention. “I know you are secretly a romantic at heart Sharma, but something about this doesn’t sit right with me. I can’t really put a finger on it yet, but if you don’t have to send someone home tonight and he asks you again later, just…” She peered over at the couple and sucked her teeth, “… just be careful, yeah?”

>>>

Production gave them another half hour to discuss with their dates before pulling them all together for the gift giving ceremony.

Each of the three had been instructed to leave mistletoe in one of the two gifts they were given, a promise to the recipient of the next day’s individual date. Dani had already decided to give Peter one of the gifts, in case Owen was able to keep both Hannah and Rebecca. Obviously, he would NOT be getting the mistletoe, that would go to Eddie.

Jamie had been picked to go first, followed by Dani and last Owen. Before Jamie could begin though, a woman walked in and Dani’s eyebrows shot up instantly.

The newcomer was dressed as a giant Christmas present, covering her from chest to upper thighs. A lot of skin was on display.

“Blimey,” Jamie muttered beside her.

Dani couldn’t help but think she looked a bit… cold. She knew she would be freezing if she were dressed like that. Dressed may be a bit of a generous statement. The thing was basically covering nothing.

She confidently strode up to Owen and hugged him, smushing the tiny box wrapped around her, threating to send the whole costume crumbling. 

“Owen, my name is Karen, and I’m your date.” 

Owen just stared. And not in a good way. More like a cat had dropped a half dead bird at his feet and he hadn’t the slightest idea what to do with it.

The woman joined the other suitors, leaving him to pick his jaw up of the floor.

Jamie stepped forward, trying to pull this shit show back together and get on with the ceremony.

>>>

Dani woke to the smell of the fireplace and fingers running through her hair.

By her estimate, she lasted about 25 minutes into their nightly recap before sleep started seeping in at the edges. When she moved from her spot slumping slowly further and further over on the end of the couch to splayed out across the couch with her head in Jamie’s lap was a mystery.

“Can’t believe you didn’t pick Viola for your one-on-one tomorrow.” Jamie shifted beneath her slightly and a second later Owen stopped laughing. “Ow!”

“Oh, relax you big baby. It was a pillow, you’ll survive.”

“Yeah, well maybe I should return the favor Miss Taylor.”

“And wake Dani?”

“Already awake,” she mumbled.

The fingers in her hair stilled, but when she didn’t bother moving out of Jamie’s lap they returned.

“You may the only one if we stay up much longer.” Owen said somewhere just out of her sight. “I don’t know about you two ladies, but I think I have mere seconds before I turn into a pumpkin.”

She heard some rustling, a cup coming to rest on a table.

“Goodnight Dani.”

“Night,” She responded, stretching out a bit but still not moving.

“Goodnight Pillow Queen.”

Jamie shifted beneath her again. “Owen, I swear, you call me that again I’ll chuck a lot more than a fucking pillow at your head.”

Dani heard a chuckle just before the door squeaked open and closed again.

“Christ, that one. I swear.” But she could hear the smile in her voice. “I think he was right though, probably time for bed, don’t you think?”

She stared down at the sliver of skin showing just under the hem of Jamie’s pajama pant leg. The fingers of her free arm found themselves drifting down towards it. Jamie’s breath hitched when her thumb pressed against the flesh, brushing softly.

“Just a minute longer?”

A pause and then, “If you say so, Poppins.”


End file.
